


With You Always

by Garrdengnome



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU?, Gen, I guess so, I wrote this on a whim, Inspired by Tumblr Prompt, MT Activated Prompto, No idea where this will go, Not sure if whole fic or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrdengnome/pseuds/Garrdengnome
Summary: The Chocobros are on a mission to learn and then destroy empire secrets. One MT production facility holds a bit more than they bargained for. They find inactive MT units and flip back and forth on whether to take one back. In the end they do and maybe they get a little too attached to the little blonde boy.To be safe: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EP PROMPTONot sure if this will be whole fic or just a collection of their shenanigans together. Probably angsty at one point or another.Inspired by artwork made by brilcrist on Tumblr, its amazing go check it out!





	With You Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is for brilcrist on Tumblr. I took their idea and ran with it. Kinda went off Prompt..o. Haha, whoops, hope its still good.  
> Im stalling on my other fic cause I cant decide lol. Heres something I made on a whim and have no idea what Im doing with it..
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd so excuse the hot off the press look it may have. Feel free to point out glaring errors.

The base was like something out of a movie. There was no previous expectation of what this place would look like, but anyone would have to admit it was worse than what they thought. The walls were plated in metal, the cold air bouncing off of it like a freezer. As three friends made their way deeper underground, the hallways seemed to get more and more narrow, the air getting bitter and hard to breathe. 

"They must be keeping something down here to want to keep it so damn cold." Gladio said under his breath, his arms crossed in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Ignis was the only one "properly" dressed, and even he was shivering. 

"Let's hope whatever it is we find it soon, no Nif secret is worth freezing to death." Noctis kept his eyes to the ground trying to bury his nose, which by now had gone numb, in his jacket for warmth. 

It wasn't long before they rounded the corner and the three of them visibly deflated. A huge metal door stood in their way. The only way that seemed to open it being a scanner panel. It glowed green, just waiting for something to hover over it. 

"Well whadya know, a dead end." Noctis grumbled. 

"I wouldn't give up just yet." Ignis said as he crouched down to inspect the scanner. He fiddled with the wires underneath, but his hands were shaking. 

"Move"

Gladio pulled his weapon and practically pushed Ignis out of the way as he used the hilt to simply smash it to bits. He stumbled back as it smoked, the electricity crackling and fizzing. The light of the scanner flickered and clung on for dear life. He smashed it again, and again, the sound of glass breaking echoing through the hallway. When he finished it gave one last spark of electricity before fizzing out. The wires were now exposed, the frame now hanging off by a string, and still the door didn't budge. 

"That may have worked last time.." Ignis stood, the words coming out in breathless disappointment, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Time to give up yet?" Noctis was visibly shivering now.

"Not yet." Ignis took a step towards the smoking scanner and without hesitation reached his hand into the tangle of wires. He hooked a finger around one and ripped it out. It sparked, but immediately the sound of something clicking sounded off the walls. "Sometimes you can't just hit it." He looked pointedly at Gladio. 

"I like to explore all options." 

There was a loud creaking noise as the locks were sliding out of place. The doors opened inwards at a snail's pace, but once they cracked open a huge gust of warm air hit the three of them. Noctis sighed in relief and didn't want to wait for the doors to open completely. 

None of them knew what they would find on the other side, but none of them expected what they saw. All along the walls were monitors. Television screens showed vital signs of something living. Buttons and dials controlled who knows what and at the very center of the large room was a rotating column of energy encased in metal and glass to keep it contained. 

"Well, now we know why it's freezing outside.." Gladio said as he looked around, his eyes not knowing where to settle. 

"It must take a lot of energy to power something so large." Ignis looked up in awe at the power source at the center.

Noctis on the other hand was preoccupied with something in front of him. "They're incubators." He said, just loud enough for them to hear. 

Sure enough Noctis was standing in front of a human sized pod. Inside was a boy no older than twenty, eighteen at the least, just floating inside. He seemed to be asleep with tubes and wires hanging off of him. 

"You think.." Noctis started but couldn't finish, his sentence dropping off as he reached out to touch the glass. 

"I wouldn't put it past the empire for such a thing." 

"All of them?"

Crammed together were multiple pods all containing humans of about the same age, each of them with similar features as the one in front of them. 

“So this is what Aldercpt has been up to? We can’t destroy this!” Noctis pulled his hand away from the glass.

“This may not be what we expected. But we gotta do what we came here to. Otherwise-”

“I know, but my father wouldn't want us to if he knew what was down here.”

“Do we know what's down here?”

“Noct, they may appear human, but we have no knowledge of what's been done to them.” Ignis interjected.

“They’re baby MT’s," Gladio laughed, "and since when has killing people ever stopped the Niffs?”

“Yea, and that’s what separates us and them.” Noctis shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew what had to be done, but that didn’t make it easy. He had hoping since they started that they wouldn't find anything substantial. That he would be able to report back to the king with little more than a detailed layout of their production facility. He didn’t want to think that the MT’s they had been fighting, all those they killed has actually been people. No, maybe once they were, but once they became those things, they lost any shred of humanity left. The empire took everything from these people, it would be a mercy to kill them now. 

“We could save one.” The two turned to look at Ignis with shock but he just looked back at them and shrugged. “Like I said, we don’t know what’s been done to them. Perhaps it would be advantageous of us to find out what the Empire has been up to.” 

“..fine.” Noctis had just come around to the idea of killing these things, and now Ignis wants him to choose who gets to live? He had to remind himself these weren't people, not anymore. Like Gladio said, they’re MT’s. Ones that haven’t turned yet, but that made no difference. If left alone that’s what they would become. They would be bred just to kill him and his father and his people. He had a duty to Lucis before all else. If stealing one would give them an upper hand in destroying their legions then he would do so. “This one then.” 

He pointed to the one in front of them before letting his arm fall. He summoned a gun into his hand, only seventy five percent sure he could pierce through that glass. 

“Here goes nothin.” Noctis said as he steadied himself and aimed at the pod. He was careful not to hit the thing inside. Gladio and Ignis got in position to catch it if it fell. They all knew once it broke they would have to get out of here fast. This was going to set off alarms. His finger hovered over the trigger. There was no time for doubt and in a moment he gently squeezed. The shot was loud and sudden. It broke the glass, the blue liquid inside pouring out quickly onto the floor, but none of that was what stunned the party of three. 

No alarms went off when the glass broke, in fact machinery seemed to be moving as if this was standard protocol. Noctis took a step back to watch. The liquid drained and the body fell back against the glass wall. Tubes popped out with a hiss along with pistons being released. The body was tilted back on a metal bed, the glass opening in the back to let it fall. A metal arm moved in the back to inject a needle in the back of the neck. It was silent as they watched this happen, neither of them sure what to do except wait. It seemed like there was no hurry anyways. 

It’s eyes opened suddenly and the metal arm pulled away, but it didn't move, not for a long couple of seconds. It seemed to be testing itself. It wiggled its toes and moved its fingers, touching its thumb to each one as if to test cognitive function. Then it raised one arm and seemed to be staring at its hand. It continued to stare at its hand as it actually sat up by itself; the sensor wires pulling off its skin. 

“We don’t have time for this, we gotta get out of here pronto.”

“What's the rush.” Noctis said with a shrug, still staring at the what could only be a person sitting in front of them. 

“What?” The voice was hoarse most likely from a lack of use. Honestly that was probably its first word ever. 

“It speaks Lucian.” Ignis commented, to surprised to say much else. 

“I can speak lots of languages. But, you said a word. I don't understand…” 

The three looked at each other, not really sure which one it was referring to. It started to get nervous when neither of them answered.

“Sorry, it started with a p I think..y-you.” It pointed to Gladio, “You said ‘we gotta get out of here’ and then s-something..” 

“I uh..are we seriously doing this?” Gladio asked.

“He said ‘pronto’” Noctis answered instead, “It means quickly.”

It nodded in understanding and muttered the word under its breath. “Who are you then?” As it raised its head its eyes lingered on the gun still in Noctis’s hand. The prince was quick to notice and summoned it away. “And how did you do that?” 

“My apologies, but questions will have to be kept for another time. Noct, Gladio’s right. We must leave, this is more than I anticipated.” 

“Seems like that's been happening a lot today.” Noctis grumbled but he complied. They couldn't bring this thing back like this. They had expected it to stay deactivated, but like this it was too risky to bring to the capital. And so once again he was given the task of having to kill them all in a fiery explosion. For Lucis. 

“You're going?” It asked, “Where?” 

“Those are questions ya’know.” 

It clammed up and stayed silent, looking to the floor like a puppy. Ignis took Noctis’ shoulder and nudged him towards the door. 

“Wait! Help me.” It said weakly and Noctis stopped. He was prepared to just let it die. He was prepared to tell himself that these things aren't human. But a cry for help was a cry for help. A full fledged MT would have tried to kill them already, not ask for their mercy. Gladio and Ignis looked to him. He took a deep breath and took off his jacket to hand to the boy. 

“What’ll we call you?” 

“Unit 05953234.” 

Noctis cringed, “I’ll call you zero, kay?”

“I don’t think unit zero exists..”

“Don't think to hard on it..Keep up, or you’ll be left behind.” 

He nodded and Noctis took that as an understanding. He didn't like the idea of taking him back to the capital. They didn't know how dangerous he could be, or if he was even dangerous. They had flipped back in forth between taking him and not taking him so many time he wasn't sure what the right decision was anymore. Hopefully Ignis was right and they could learn something from him otherwise he could be bringing the most dangerous weapon Niflheim has to offer straight to Insomnia. 

Making their way out of the base was way easier than coming in. All MT’s were already dead and no alarms were raised for more. They made it out to the Regalia with the boy in tow, Zero. He squinted in the sun, his eyes not used to the light, or the warmth.

“Woah…” The boy looked so amazed as he looked up to the sky, his eyes the same exact color. He looked so small swallowed up in Noctis’ jacket despite the fact they were almost the same size.

“Get in the car.” Gladio said suddenly before climbing in the back seat along with Noctis. There was just the seat next to the one with peacock hair who he didn’t catch the name of. They never said his name. Did he have a name? Or was he like him, nothing but a number?

“Where are we going?” He asked tentatively, not so sure about climbing in with these people. They activated him, but for what purpose. The dead MT’s were a dead giveaway they were not working for the empire, but who were they? What did they want from him and when would he be able to activate his brothers and sisters?

“Somewhere safe.” The nameless one said as he leaned over and opened the car door. He could believe that. Something must have happened at the base then. What if they did support Niflheim and they were here to save him. 

“But what about the others?” He asked, but they just glared him down. He got in the car without any more of a fuss. He didn’t want to incur the wrath of the empire after all. It wasn't until they were driving away that he heard a beep and a huge explosion that shook the ground. He shot up and looked back the way they came. Sure enough the base was blown to bits, the debris slowly raining down to the ground. 

“No..” He mumbled before he was cut off by the car roof descending over them. He sat back in his seat with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was the deciding factor, these people were not Niflheim, and most certainly not his friends.


End file.
